L'univers est un jockstrap en sueur
by Hemkomst
Summary: Entre la haine de l'autre et la haine de soi, il avait choisi les deux. "Car je est un autre", probablement. Drabble FrostIron


**Disclaimer** : Marvel n'est pas à moi.

**A/N** : Ce drabble dans ma bouche, j'en aurais choppé des aphtes. Malgré le statut de la fic, pour cette fois, cela n'exclue pas que je puisse écrire une suite. Passez une agréable lecture.

* * *

Il s'agissait d'un coucher de soleil ratatiné sur l'horizon. Les jambes pendantes dans le vide, Tony Stark aimait se perdre dans la contemplation du jour lorsqu'il se dissout à la nuit, une bouteille de Jim Beam à la main. L'habitude d'être alcoolique. Nan mais sérieux mec, cette merde ne part pas.

Il ne se souvenait plus à quel âge (mais très jeune), il avait cru que chacun des hommes morts depuis les temps immémoriaux, marchait parmi nous. Il avait supposé que la Terre appartenait aux morts et que nous étions juste leurs visiteurs. Seulement, nous ne pouvions pas les voir. Des fois, vous entendrez parler d'un cas où quelqu'un a vu un fantôme et où Tony y a cru.

L'année de naissance et l'année où vous mourrez ne signifient pas grand chose. C'est ce que vous y faites au milieu qui laisse une marque. Les gens ne réalisent pas assez comment ça passe tellement vite. Un matin, vous vous réveillez, ouvrez les yeux et tout est parti. En un clin d'œil. Vous marchez jusqu'à la salle de bains, regardez dans le miroir en vous demandant où tout le monde est allé et pourquoi vous êtes toujours là. Referme les yeux, oublie les couleurs : elles se draineraient de leur visage. Bientôt cinquante ans et Tony Stark était presque mort.  
Il savait, en créant des armes, combien il avait fait la différence sur la vie des autres. Il voulait faire amende honorable, s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé, pour ne pas avoir vu tout cela se perdre- regrettant ce que l'on ne peut pas changer.

Nous apprenons beaucoup des leçons pertinentes au cours de nombreuses années. L'horreur et la pointe de chaos à travers les cœurs en vie, une attaque instantanée soudaine, la bombe en bord de route. On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'avait pas rejeté les années loin de lui-même, espérant ivre que l'alarme lente puisse interrompre tout ce que les dieux ont créé chez les hommes.

Et alors que l'ingénieur, un soir dans un bar, avait le dos plié d'une manière n'impliquant ni la grâce ni la convenance ; un individu prit place à côté de lui et ses idées éclatèrent et se dispersèrent comme des mouettes. Il n'avait jamais eu des atomes crochus avec Loki. Ainsi, quand ce dernier lui lança qu'Odin avait modifié ses organes de sorte qu'il pouvait crever à tout instant, Tony avait appris par expérience que quelques faits doivent être reçus avec la même neutralité que lorsqu'ils ont été prononcés.

Une cigarette sembla être une excuse convenable pour poursuivre la conversation, donc il en prit une, sachant que l'obscurité ne cacherait pas ses mains tremblantes. Loki frappa le comptoir avec une force contenue et étendit sa souffrance partout dans l'atmosphère. Elle gonflerait et hanterait deux ou trois personnes pour le reste de la nuit.

Des maux de tête vinrent ruiner la vision de ce qui suivit. Après tant de boissons, tant de fumée compacte avançant dans l'air pour stagner au plafond et si peu de lumière, n'importe qui avec n'importe quel degré d'empathie aurait son cœur volant en éclats. Tony estima qu'il était mieux de finir sur une note positive. Ils se traînèrent jusqu'à la porte et vacillèrent à travers les rues de supplantation, dont la journée, les gens sans âme avaient la hâte de travailler et les femmes avec des questions stupides ; incapables de vraiment aimer une autre personne.

Sans un rétroviseur, vous ne pouvez pas lire le palindrome inexacte d'une ambulance dont les lumières clignotent au coin de la rue. Tony se souvient y avoir observé un homme avec une tasse de pièces de monnaie et des parcelles de peau taillées sur son visage. Il avait des tâches de rousseur. Sans doute que dans un sous-sol, cet homme n'aurait pas pu se tenir debout. Même s'il n'y a pas de droite ou de gauche ici, il y a un haut et un bas pour nous renseigner sur ce que nous sommes.

Tony emmène Loki à ses appartements dans la Tour Stark. C'est le lieu où plus rien ne se fait, personne ne s'entend. Sans doute que les voix qui se répercutaient dans le hall ont crevé l'abcès qui se déversa à flot vers la flegme.

Dans le salon panoramique, près de la baie vitrée d'où il avait autrefois balancé Iron Man ; Loki y déposait ses chaussures, espacées régulièrement comme des pierres tombales. Il faisait haïr à Tony les hommes aux cheveux longs quand il brossait les siens dans leur chambre. Ses boucles tombaient sur le plancher de bois brut. « Je n'embrasse pas. » susurre-t-il quand Tony déplaça sa bouche vers ses lèvres. Bien sûr. Stark obtenait pourtant les plus beaux compliments sur ses baisers. Peut-être que l'humilité se trouvait coincée entre les bouteilles éparpillées.

Dans l'espoir d'attraper un aperçu de son, Tony crie dans la lampe, prétendant que c'est son microphone et la salle vide : une foule de fans en adoration accrochée à chacun de ses mots. Qui ne devient pas fou avec des gouttes de conscience déposées sur la morphine et l'insignifiance... Tony était attiré par le croustillant et le givré. Seulement, 110 calories prenaient beaucoup de temps à s'accumuler donc il avait choisi Loki. Mais en le côtoyant, il fallait prévoir certaines équations mêlant par exemple, des sacs en plastique et des bébés que l'on ne suppose pas être à l'intérieur. Peu importe combien on essaie d'avoir la main mise sur les événements qui gouvernent le flux existentiel.

Et dans ces moments où couchés sur leur lit de mort, il s'avérait être les seuls à connaitre la vérité, Tony et Loki pouvaient s'en aller à croire qu'il y a plus à la vie que ce qu'ils n'ont jamais accompli.

* * *

Merci de vous y être intéressés même un minimum et peut-être de commenter. Je prendrais avec plaisir le temps de répondre à d'éventuelles remarques ou questions.


End file.
